Our Own Romance
by CJMiles
Summary: Robin and Zoro spend some time alone together under the stars, and the romantic setting gives Robin the chance to get a lot more closer to the swordsman.


**Our Own Romance**

"Zoro, I think you've had enough to drink." "Shut up woman! I'll drink as much as I want." I giggled at his childish reply. It was just the two of us on the grassy deck, enjoying the peaceful night sky. Luffy and the rest of the crew had gone to do a few errands around the island we were docked at before we would leave, and so I volunteered to look after Zoro on the ship because nobody trusted him on his own.

"I don't even need looking after." Zoro spat. He sat cross legged against the tree with a red tint across his face. In truth, I thought he looked absolutely cute and I loved looking at him. His gorgeous green hair, his masculine body and his dark eye, all of it shinning under the starlight. I won't lie, it did turn me on. I decided that the long silence between us was getting boring, and so I went on to bring something up so that I could listen to his husky voice.

"Look up there. Can you see the shape the stars are making? It's like a heart." He looked up and squinted in search for the shape. "Don't get lost up there Zoro." I teased. "Tsk, shut up." After a minute of searching, he finally found what I was looking at. "Oh, that." he bluntly stated. "Hmm, this is a very romantic setting, don't you think?" I questioned. "You sound like that perverted cook." I laughed at his reply. "I suppose so. But doesn't everyone love romance? Not just the adventure… but the love between two people. It's a beautiful thing."

Zoro blinked at my words, probably wondering what he should say in response. "I-I suppose, but I don't know much, nor do I care much about that stuff." he said, trying to brush off the topic. "Oh really?" I smiled. He turned to me, giving me a suspicious look. At that moment, I decided to get up and sit opposite to him. As I went to sit in position, I could see he was about to ask me something. But I cut him short as I quickly leant forward and kissed him passionately.

"So you've never done that to a girl?" His face was red, making me want to kiss him again. "W-what the hell are you thinking woman?!" he finally stuttered. "I think I'll take that as a no." I giggled. "Tsk, oh yeah? I've done way more than that. Just watch me." He pounced on top of me and started planting kisses on my neck. "Oh… Zoro…" I managed to say. "I knew there was a little romance in you." I laughed. He blushed harder and got down from his position, lying down next to me. I turned to the side and stared into his eye as his looked up. "You know… the sky actually is really pretty." Zoro said. My eyes widened at his words, and relaxed again as my hand melted into his.

"The… HELL!" came a shout. Our faces turned and Sanji's steaming face was in view. "Oh. You." Zoro spat. "You…" Sanji started, blowing out smoke as he tossed his cigarette overboard. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY ROBIN-CHAN!" he shouted as his flaming foot flew towards him. Zoro grabbed his swords and defended himself as I stood there with a blank expression. "I don't want to fight today, you stupid cook." "I DON'T CARE. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING MARIMO?" "Is the pervert jealous?" Zoro smirked.

I decided to step away from their argument and look overboard to the rest of the crew who were approaching. "Hey Robin!" Luffy shouted as he waved with big chunks of meat in his hands. "Ready to set sail then, captain?" I replied. "YEAH! NEW ADVENTURE!" As they piled onto the deck, they all seemed to the notice the two men still in combat. "Sanji! Zoro! Knock it off already!" Nami shouted. "Robin, please tell me it's not true!" Sanji wept, knees on the floor. "Eh?" everybody looked at him and Robin with confusion. "Well, yes. I suppose it is." I replied, figuring that Zoro had told him all the events that had happened.

"What is? Is there something wrong Robin?" Nami questioned. "Yes, yes there is Nami-swan." Sanji bellowed. "ROBIN-CHAN AND MARIMO ARE… DATING!" he cried. "EEEHHH?" everyone reacted. I also had a shocked face on, and I turned to face Zoro who was scratching the back of his head. "Well…. actually…" Zoro started, but I cut him off. "Yes. We are dating, and we are very happy too." I smiled. "Awesome, Robin! Zoro! How long for now?" Nami asked. I turned to Zoro, who was very surprised. "Oh… not long." "Wow, this is SUPER news." Franky bellowed. "Yeah, this calls for a party!" Luffy declared. "You just want more meat… don't you Luffy?" Usopp sweat dropped.

"Dammit. I can't believe this day has come." Sanji said, still positioned on the floor. "Marimo… you better treat her like a lady… or you'll have to deal with me!" He threatened, ticking the swordsman off. "And Robin… remember that I will still be here to serve you!" "Of course Sanji, thank you." "I must ask Zoro, have you seen her panties yet? Yohohoho!" Brook laughed, causing everyone but Zoro, Sanji and Nami to giggle.

"Alright guys! We'll have more time to talk about it later. But right now, we need to sail on and explore the rest of the new world! Get ready to set sail!" Nami declared. "Yeah!" And at that moment, Zoro took hold of my wrist and took me behind the back of the tree. "Why did you say that we were dating? I only made that up to annoy Sanji." I looked into his eye, hoping to calm him down. "Because I want us to." I stated, bringing him in with another kiss. "Well, that settles it then." he smirked, bringing my body closer to his. "We can have our own romance."


End file.
